


Cry, little demon

by TomHuppe



Series: Elastrian universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Depression, darkstuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHuppe/pseuds/TomHuppe
Summary: The Legendary demon king has died, he was slain by the Legendary hero and he shall not be able to fight another battle again... or is he?





	1. he, who was not defeated

**Author's Note:**

> this work was also published in tapas, and will be updated this one is  
> (it's free there so dont worry about that) also if you like it please leave a kudo, and if you dont you can leave constructive critiscism on the comments, that's it everyone, hope you like it!

The demon king roared as his life passed in front of his eyes, there was no doubt that this would be the last day of his life and for the first time in a long time, since before he killed his own abusive father, before he enslaved that tribe of beasts in the land of the condemned, before he led that attack to his first city and the villages surrounding it, before the multiple monster races kneeled before him, and before he himself killed the alexandrine emperor…

he felt fear.

… no he would not cry for help as he did when he was a child, for he knew that it was useless, even when the “holy sword” started to get close to his head he confronted death head on without a shred of hesitation… he felt fear, but he did not regret anything, after all… those who kill must be prepared to be killed

the hero said some words, but the demon king didn’t understood what the hero had said

he felt fear. But he would not feel it again, so the demon king unable to stop what was going to happen closed his eyes, the sword was just a fraction of a second away, but still it felt like years, but then when the sword was about to reach him it happened

-you have exchanged the following titles 【Cursed one】【Recognized Beast】【 Beast King】 【Monster King】【King slayer】【Legendary Demon King】

-you have gained the title【Fearless one】

-you have gained the title【lucky one】

-you have gained the title【Remade one】

-you have been cursed by 【past abilities sealed】

『 what? 』he thought, how did he get 3 titles after death, and what was this “exchange" thing, it was the first time he had heard of it. Anyways, it’s not like it matters, he was dead anyways…

『 wait, why does death feel so comfortable? I can move can’t i?』he wondered as he tried moving his hands...

『 I don’t know if I’m moving… it’s too dark and I’m too numb, maybe it’s the blood loss?... I don’t think so』

『 I feel really sleepy, why is my 【sleep resistance】 not working? ... 』

The more he tried to move the more tired he felt... was there something pushing him down? Was he being pushed by the hero? No, it didn’t feel like that, anyways he felt too tired to think. And he was already dead wasn’t he?

『stop pushing... I have to sleep.』

 

Alexa’s screams could be heard through the whole village, how was it that someone so cute and perfect could scream so much and have so much strength, only the gods knew. But frank didn’t care she was his all, perfection incarnated, if he hadn’t known her parents, he would have thought that she was an angel.

“hold on a little longer al, you’re doing great, just a little longer!” he screamed encouraging her, he knew that even without him she would be fine, after all she was the most strong woman in the whole village.

They had met when Alexa had saved frank, he had heard that a couple from the village had an adventurer daughter, but when he saw her saving him, who was just a lowly farmer from orcs that came from the woods to kill him and steal food from him and even make him food, he just knew she was the one, the orc attack was understandable, it was a cold winter and in such a dangerous forest, it was the safest option for them.

when she came it was as if the world had gone warm again for frank, when frank had lost hope she appeared , as bright as a star with hair as red as fire and eyes burning with brown passion in front of him, and he instantly thought, she’s going to be mine!

at the end he became hers, but he didn’t care, she was going to be his child’s mother… but it seemed that her body was not made to have children, he was told by the priest that it would be dangerous for her to have the baby, but she simply replied to the priest with

“you know me Daniel, when have I played safe!?”

not even the priest could convince her that she shouldn't take chances...

in the end the baby had been born, but there was something strange, it didn’t cry… for a few minutes the baby didn’t cry, the one who was crying then was Alexa

“my baby…” she said quietly sobbing, “my alexander”

 

after that she just hugged him with the strenght she had left, which wasn't much

her hands started to become soft after a minute, and as she was about to fall she heard a slight cry, so quiet that it almost couldn’t be heard, and she smiled, looked at frank and told him “take care of him franfran”…

those were her last words.


	2. He, who does not cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes for a midnight walk, he also does the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second one, i've had it for a long time, but i just happened to forget to upload here :B sorry about that!  
> anyways, right now im writting the third one and oh boy, i never thought i would come this far, just let me say that, i usually dont finish stuff but for some reason im liking this one!

Frank woke up, it was 4 am and he needed to do the “thing”, for some reason he always did the thing at that hour, for some reason he felt the need to do it… perhaps it was because that was the time when his “angel” died a year ago, maybe it was because it was a year ago since he came to his life, Frank knew there was something weird there, but he wouldn’t dare say anything about it, to himself or to the tiny creature that lived there with him.

a lot of stuff had happened since he started living there, first of all Daniel, the village’s priest went to the Vatican for a while, he felt guilty about the death of Alexa so he said he needed time, just like me, but for some reason I stayed, I don’t know why, this place is just filled with Alexa’s memories but I just can’t go away, because… it just feels wrong, Alexa always said how she loved this place.

Alexa’s parents also went away, they said that It was just too painful for them as well…

the【heartsick fool】title has been activated 

there must be something wrong with me, I’m sure there must be something wrong with that, I just want to go away and disappear and forget about her, her beauty, her smile, her fiery hair and personality, her name… “Alexa, Alexa, Alexa, Alexa!!”

Frank stopped, he knew that screaming would not do any good to him nor to his neighbors, they were a little far but they might be able to hear him, for how loud he was just now, he had to be careful not to wake him up.

he went for a walk for about 15 minutes, he knew it was dangerous, but deep inside his heart he hoped that he would be attacked by orcs and once again be saved by her, but that wouldn’t happen. At least there was a chance that he would be attacked and he would reunite with her in another world…

『I should stop thinking about her…』he thought… easier said than done, but of course it was true, he knew it wasn’t healthy to keep mourning for the dead, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to love again if he kept her in his mind…  
he needed to love again, after all he was a farmer and wanted his descendants to inherit his farm, and because of that he needed to have sons, and for that he needed another wife, but it just wasn’t in him to forget her.

as for his current son… things were complicated, frank felt a mixture of feelings towards him, he felt anger at the fact that Alexa had died for him even knowing that it would be hard, he felt bad for the creature, after all he didn’t have a mother, he felt a sense of duty, after all Alexa’s last wish was for him to take care of the child, and also an unsettling feeling that the child was always looking at him, wary of his movements, and even judging him, with those cold red eyes… eyes he did not inherit from his mother nor him… a thought that unsettled him, but frank trusted alexa with all his heart, so he wouldn’t doubt her.

Finally frank came back home from his short walk and went to the child’s room, he entered the room silently and muttered something under his breath, then he went to his child and looked at him, he was sleeping soundly, he and his red hair that he had in fact inherited from his mother, his uncaring face that he always wore, his all that made frank’s gut twist inside…

the child was soundly sleeping, he looked like a little…

“demon” he whispered

frank got close to the child and then wrapped his hands around his throat and looked at him calmly for a few minutes…

it felt like an entire year… but finally frank stopped and silently retreated from the room of the small child

then alexander opened his eyes and looked at the door that frank had closed after leaving.

『that man is certainly dangerous to me, I must be wary of him… 』he simply noted mentally

after that, alexander closed his eyes and went back to sleep, he had to compensate on all the sleep he had lost while waiting for this…

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! i know it was a bit short but idk, i'll try to keep these chapters between 500 and 700 words each to make it easier to get into, however i might make a longer chapter in the future, i dont know... anyways, hope you liked it!
> 
> also here's the link on tapas : https://tapas.io/series/cry-little-demon


End file.
